Electrical connectors are utilized for many purposes. Most, if not all, electrical connectors provide an electrical pathway or junction, and in so doing provide a mechanical connection between wires, circuit leads, components or other current carrying features. In addition, electrical connectors are often attached to another assembly, and with the electrical connection protected from the environment, which in some cases includes shielding from interference. Thus, there is a large category of connectors that comprise a connector base or “block” into which the electrical connections are made, and a cover or similar feature that permits assembly and subsequent access. The cover must be affixed sufficiently to remain in place while in use, but is also typically removable for subsequent access. The cover must also adequately seal out any environmental effects, and in the case of a shielding cover, provide appropriate protection from unwanted interference.
Because a connector cover is often installed and removed multiple times during assembly, and subsequently installed and removed in the field for inspection, maintenance and repair, it is important to provide a cover that has easily operable fasteners. It is additionally desirable to provide a cover for a connector that cannot be installed improperly, thereby ensuring that the functions of environmental protection and shielding are not compromised. However, many current connector and cover assembly designs are inadequate or do not carry out all these functions equally well. There exists, therefore, a need to provide an improved connector and cover assembly that improves upon the shortcomings of the prior art.